Cari Perhatian
by saerusa
Summary: Semua orang tahu Haizaki adalah preman yang menyebalkan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia hanyalah cowok biasa yang kesepian. Demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Nijimura, Haizaki rela mendapat tamparan dan pukulan. Nijimura/Haizaki. contains rough language.


**Cari Perhatian**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story belongs to me.**

**T+ for Haizaki's rough language**. standard warning applied.

**Setting: Teikou Arc. Probably OOC especially Haizaki.**

**Nijimura/Haizaki**

* * *

Semua orang tahu Haizaki Shougo adalah cowok berandalan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang sering bermain dengan banyak perempuan, melakukan tawuran atau apapun yang menyebalkan.

Padahal siapa yang tahu kalau Haizaki hanyalah cowok kesepian yang butuh perhatian? Orangtua yang pergi pagi pulang malam, saudara yang tak pernah peduli itulah alasan utama Haizaki seperti ini.

Ya, orang-orang menilai dari apa yang Haizaki perbuat bukan apa yang Haizaki rasakan. Tapi Haizaki menikmati cacian yang mereka lontarkan.

Bagi Haizaki, cacian adalah bukti bahwa masih ada orang yang memerhatikannya. Dan itu membuat Haizaki sedikitnya merasa bahagia terlahir di dunia.

Satu lagi. Haizaki itu cowok yang suka cari perhatian.

Terutama mendapat perhatian dari Nijimura Shuuzou. Kapten kelas tiga yang diam-diam Haizaki taksir setengah mati. Meskipun tampangnya preman, tapi hati Haizaki tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis perawan.

Kenapa Nijimura? Awalnya Haizaki lelah, sangat lelah merebut Kise dari tangan Aomine. Siapa yang tidak naksir dengan Kise? Selain wajahnya yang cantik, Kise juga punya kepribadiannya yang menggemaskan, dan Haizaki sempat naksir mati-matian. Sungguh, Aomine tidaklah segampang yang ia pikirkan.

Haizaki menyerah ketika dia pulang ke rumah dan menempelkan obat merah di pipinya yang terus-terusan meneteskan darah. Haizaki lelah.

Tapi bukan Haizaki Shougo namanya kalau dia menyerah hanya karena kekalahan yang seperti itu.

Haizaki asalnya hanya ingin bermain-main saat ia beralih pada Nijimura. Bermula dari hukuman yang ia dapatkan karena membolos latihan, Haizaki mulai memperhatikan Nijimura. Tampangnya oke, dan dia tidak banyak bicara. Kebalikan dari Kise Ryouta si cinta pertama. Tapi lama-kelamaan, dia sadar bahwa Nijimura adalah mutiara di dasar laut yang belum pernah diketemukan. Haizaki melakukan kenakalan apapun sehingga nanti Nijimura datang, menyeretnya dan memberikan pelajaran.

* * *

"SHOUGO-KUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

Teriakan Kise menggelegar satu gedung olahraga di Teikou. Suara Kise sarat akan kepasrahan, kelelahan dan kemarahan. Baru saja Aomine akan memeluknya, Haizaki tiba-tiba datang, melempar bola basket sekuat tenaga, kena kepala Kise, lalu pemuda pirang itu terjatuh, bola basket memantul lagi dan hidung Kise berdarah.

Aomine asalnya ingin menghajar Haizaki, hanya saja hidung Kise lebih butuh perhatian. Kuroko mengulurkan sapu tangan dan es batu bekas jus jeruk untuk mengompres hidung Kise. Momoi pergi ke UKS untuk mengambil obat yang lebih layak.

"NIJI-_SENPAAAAIII_! SHOUGO-KUN BANDEL NGGAK MAU DIEM DIA GANGGU AKU TERUS! AKU CAPEK HATI NIJI-SENPAI!"

Kise terus berteriak-teriak memanggil Nijimura. Kise sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala _nanodayo_ milik Midorima, tidak peduli lagi dengan gunting tajam Akashi atau tatapan mengerikan Murasakibara.

Kise tidak peduli lagi dengan mimisannya.

Dia hanya ingin dipeluk Aomine. Dan Kise tahu, satu-satunya orang yang Haizaki pernah merasa takut hanya pada Nijimura seorang. Kise pernah melihat Nijimura menyeret Haizaki yang babak belur ke depan barisan anggota tim basket.

"NIJIMURA-_SENPAI_ MUNCUL DONG AH! SHOUGO-KUN NAKAL, SENPAI!"

Haizaki terkekeh. Rencananya berhasil. Cari perhatian. Yang dipanggil-panggil sekuat tenaga oleh Kise akhirnya muncul juga. Masih dengan seragam sekolah dan buku paket di tangannya, Nijimura mendecih. Kenapa sih Haizaki selalu usil dan cari perhatian?

Nijimura masih ingat dengan segala kelakuan Haizaki yang ajaib. Anehnya, Haizaki tak pernah kapok dengan pukulan kuatnya. Nijimura keheranan.

Hati Haizaki doki-doki kuadrat melihat penampilan Nijimura yang sangat-sangat keren.

"Oi, Haizaki, sini kamu,"

_ASDFGHJKL—OI NIJIMURA-SENPAI MANGGIL GUE_!, batin Haizaki menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

"Siapa kamu, hah?" Haizaki sok sok an tidak patuh.

"Haizaki, sini." Penekanan nada yang kuat dan tatapan tajam dari Nijimura segera membuat Haizaki diam dan tertunduk lemas.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja Haizaki diam kalau ada Niji-senpai?" perkataan Kuroko disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada di gedung olahraga. Benar juga. Akashi sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau preman kelabu itu naksir berat dengan Nijimura.

"Oi, Kise kamu juga sini,"

Kebetulan sekali Momoi datang membawakan kompres yang lebih layak ketimbang es batu bekas jus jeruk milik Kuroko.

* * *

"Oke, aku akan memberikan hukuman lagi padamu, Haizaki."

Nijimura menatap Haizaki sinis.

_OMGOMGOMGOMG—MATANYA YA AMPUN SINIS BANGET BANGET BANGET BANGET! YA AMPUN NIJI GAK SALAH GUE MILIH LO ASTAGA ASTAGA_—

"Kise kau bisa menanyakan pertanyaan apapun pada Haizaki. Kalau Haizaki berbohong aku akan membuat Haizaki bonyok, oke?"

_A—ASTAGA LO MAU BIKIN GUE BONYOK LAGI? EMANG LO KIRA GUE MAKHLUK APAAN HAHAHAHA—ASTAGA NO PROBLEM SIH YANG PENTING NIJI YANG NONJOK GUE HAHAHAHA—_

Haizaki menelan ludah begitu melihat Nijimura menyisingkan lengan seragamnya. Kise menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ini kesempatan terbaik untuk balas dendam terhadap Haizaki.

"Nggak ngerti,"

Sayangnya otak Kise tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kise menekan lagi kompres yang ada di hidungnya. Mimisannya sudah berhenti.

"Oke. Aku beri contoh." Nijimura menarik kerah leher Haizaki kasar, "Haizaki, apa warna boxermu?"

_ASSSTAGAAAAHHHHHH LO NANYA WARNANYA APA? ASTAGA NGAPAIN LO NANYA ITU—GUE AHH—PLISS—KENAPA—_

"Abu-abu,"

Nijimura tidak semudah itu percaya, menarik celana Haizaki sedikit dan melihat sembulan hitam. Setelah itu Nijimura mengangkat kerah Haizaki dan menatapnya mengerikan.

"Dia bohong,"

Satu bogeman mentah diterima Haizaki di wajahnya yang tampan—"OUCH!" Haizaki tersungkur ke belakang.

"Aku mengerti!" Kise berbinar mengerti, "Oke aku mulai ya,"

Nijimura melipat tangan di depan dada, memperhatikan Haizaki yang tersungkur dengan bahu bergetar. Dari sudut pandang Kise, Haizaki terlihat menahan tangis. Tapi Nijimura lebih tahu bahwa Haizaki sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa.

"Shougo-kun, dosa apa aku sama kamu? Kenapa kamu sering sekali menggangguku?"

Haizaki menatap Kise dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"NGGAK PERLU NANYA JUGA KAMU UDAH TAU KALI, BRENGSEK! Bisa-bisanya kau jadian dengan Aomine sedangkan AKU DULU naksir berat sama kamu, yeha, DULU,"

"Oke," Kise mengembuskan napas lega. Yang penting Haizaki sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Satu lagi, dengan ini Aomine tak perlu pundung lagi dengannya.

"Kamu sebenernya cari perhatian sama Niji-_senpai_, kan?"

_KENAPA LO TAU HAH? PLIS LO BISA KAN GAK FRONTAL KAYAK GITU DEPAN NIJI SIALAN?_ Haizaki mengalami pergulatan batin dan ingin sekali mencekik leher Kise.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LO MIKIRNYA KEJAUHAN KALI!"

"Ah, aku tahu kok kamu sering ngintipin Niji-_senpai_," Kise mengerutkan dahinya, "Waktu itu Niji-_senpai_ lagi belajar, ada kamu di belakang tembok sambil cekikikan... terus waktu di kantin kayaknya kamu sengaja beli menu yang sama dengan Niji-senpai... terus..."

"EMANG GUE SERING NGINTIPIN NIJI PUAS LO HAH!"

Nijimura sebenarnya tahu akhir-akhir ini Haizaki sering sekali mengikutinya. Ya, Nijimura terlalu sibuk untuk memberikan Haizaki pelajaran, Haizaki tidak pernah kapok!

"Shougo-kun, kamu naksir sama Niji-_senpai_ 'kan?"

"HAHAHAHASIALAN KAU BRENGSEK KENAPA HARUS NANYA ITU LO BEGO APA GIMANA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—ITU GAK MUNGKIN MIMPI AJA LO SANA DIMAKAN SINGA HAHAHA—" Haizaki mendadak takut dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang Nijimura, "i-iya sih,"

Idih, Kise aneh dengan Haizaki. Bilang suka apa susahnya sih tanpa perlu mengumpat-umpat terlebih dahulu. Kise lalu memperhatikan Nijimura lekat-lekat.

"Niji-_senpai_ suka sama Shougo-kun?"

"Iya,"

Haizaki merasa beku. Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Nijimura menjawab iya?

Tuh, Nijimura saja menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan santai. Kise mengembuskan napas. Akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar terbebas dari gangguan Haizaki.

"SIALAN KAU JANGAN BERBOHONG BRENGSEK AKAU AKAN TAHU APA AKIBATNYA—hah.."

"Memang apa akibatnya?" tanya Nijimura.

"Akibatnya apa ya?"

"OUCH!"

Haizaki merintih memegangi kakinya yang terasa berdenyut perih.

"Satu tendangan untuk pelajaran sopan santun," Nijimura menepuk-nepuk rambut Haizaki, "Lalu tendangan kedua untuk minta maaf kau teriak-teriak melulu pada Kise,"

Haizaki terkapar meregang nyawa.

* * *

"_Senpai_," Haizaki memanggil Nijimura yang sibuk membalut kakinya yang memar parah. Sangat. Kakinya jadi ada warna ungu gelap, merah dan ada yang kehijauan. Pokoknya warna-warni kebalikan warna rambutnya. Biasanya Haizaki tidak sudi memanggil Nijimura dengan embel-embel _Senpai_. Tapi demi keselamatan nyawa dan tampangnya, Haizaki merendahkan harga dirinya.

Mereka berdua ada di UKS setelah Haizaki nyaris pingsan akibat tendangan _super_ _saiyan_ milik Nijimura. Kise sedikit merasa tidak tega sekaligus kasihan. Pasti sakit. Tapi Haizaki tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan, asalkan Nijimura yang memukulnya, menendangnya, Haizaki rela...

Oke, Haizaki memang tipe 'M' akut yang tingkat ke _tsundere_-annya melebihi Midorima Shintaro. Haizaki pikir pukulan, tamparan adalah bentuk cinta si mantan kapten terhadap dirinya.

"Hmm," Nijimura sengaja mempererat balutan perbannya di kaki Haizaki sehingga si pemuda berambut abu-abu itu merintih kesakitan.

"Pertanyaan yang tadi..." Haizaki masih tidak menyerah. Tragedi Kise tak boleh terulang lagi. Tak apa, Haizaki bahagia disiksa terus oleh Nijimura. Daripada dia merasa kesepian. Yasudahlah, karena cinta butuh pengorbanan. "_Senpai_ berbohong atau tidak,"

"Yang mana?" Nijimura bertanya dengan tampang kalem.

"Yang Ryouta tanyakan,"

"Hm?"

Haizaki kehabisan kesabaran. Sebenarnya Nijimura tidak perlu banyak waktu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu. Atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Sudah jelas ini kode dari Haizaki yang ingin tahu perasaan Nijimura yang sebenarnya.

"GA USAH PURA-PURA BEGO DEH ASTAGA SEN—" tonjokan keras mendarat empuk di hidung Haizaki, "—OUCH!"

Haizaki merasakan hidungnya mimisan lagi.

_ASSSSSSSIALAAAANNNNNNNN! MATI GUE MATI! NIH ORANG GAK PUNYA BELAS KASIHAN ATAU—_

Nijimura mengusap Hidung Haizaki lembut dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Lalu menatap mata Haizaki dengan tegas,

"Tadi aku tidak bohong sedikitpun, kalau kamu mau tahu,"

Haizaki rasanya bisa beneran mati saking bahagianya.

**FIN**.

* * *

**a/n**: maaf buat Haizaki-lovers, si Haizaki cocok banget buat dinistain astaga gomen XDD

**Review please**... ^^


End file.
